Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Void)
|birthdate = December 20th |gender = Male |height = 174 cm (5'9") |weight = 61 kg (134 lbs.) |eyes = Turquoise |hair = White |affiliation = , |occupation = , |previous occupation = |team = |partner = |base of operations = 1st Division HQ, , |marital status = Married |alignment = Lawful Evil |family = (wife) |education = |shikai = Hyōrinmaru |bankai = Daiguren Hyōrinmaru}} Tōshirō Hitsugaya (日番谷冬獅郎, Hitsugaya Tōshirō) is the and the hailing from an alternate timeline. After inheriting this position from his , Hitsugaya rallied the remnants of the Gotei 13 following the Diamond Dust Rebellion and fought valiantly against and his in is known as the Hundred Year War. Though they suffered many and often tragic losses, Hitsugaya leading the Gotei 13 ended the bloodshed in a climactic battle against Aizen in , unleashing the full brunt of his anger and power upon the traitor and securing victory once and for all. However, the war had all but ravaged the , with nearly four-fifths of the total population dead; either hollowfied or turned into shock troops for . With the worlds so unbalanced, they began to merge, ultimately creating a new and unique dimension where Humans, Shinigami, and other spiritual entities coexisted. Yet even with this, the new world was unstable. In an effort to save his world, Hitsugaya acquired the , and using its powers he traveled to the , and attempted to use its abilities to diffuse the two worlds. Instead his actions destroyed the already fragile bonds separating his dimension from an unknown alternate reality. Fueled by his desire to save his own timeline, Hitsugaya and the remaining Captains led an expedition into alternate worlds in an effort of finding a permanent solution to the growing destabilization of their reality. Appearance Personality Since assuming command of the Gotei 13 as its Captain-Commander, the former 10th Division Captain has been forced into a position where his word is law, his will unquestionably followed, and the responsibility of ensuring the continued existence of billions of souls, living and dead. To say that he has taken this lightly is an understatement. When he assumes the role of Captain-Commander whoever he was before then slips into darkness, gone. In its place is a man bearing absolute power and authority. He commands with a chilling aura of charisma, radiating pure command as though bathing in all its glory. It was this leadership that inspired an army of misbegotten souls to charge relentlessly into the death machine that was the opposing Hollow Army. As his predecessor he has become the embodiment of conviction, an unflinching resolve to do all that is necessary because if he faltered there would have nothing but total annihilation. But where the former commanded through fear, Hitsugaya commands with admiration, and camaraderie but there is the unspoken demand of complete and utter obedience. He does not suffer those who disobey orders, nor those who show a lack of respect and has been known to execute those unwilling to comply. Throughout their battles, Hitsugaya knew his soldiers needed a leader, not the immovable center that was Yamamoto, but a man they could admire, and all aspire to be, for he if fell, they could not. As busy as he was, he ensured to eat with his comrades, drink with them, know them. This endeavor proved to be one of his most successful tactics, as by the time the war had reached its zenith, every soldier among his command were all ready to dive into the hellish battle right at his side. For himself he found more than friendship, but comfort and companionship in his Lieutenant a beacon of hope for a future that had seemed so bleak, wedding her the day after the war had finally come to an end. On the field of battle Hitsugaya was brilliant, decisive, and utterly merciless. When he gave command, his soldiers obeyed explicitly, with no hesitation. Though he sent hundreds of millions to their deaths, he did so out of necessity, and not without the pain of regret and loss. He learned the hard way that a leader must weigh the lives of his companions on value and skill; the ruthless calculus of war, sacrificing ten-thousand lives so twice that could survive. He had to make monstrous decisions, sacrifice entire cities of innocent lives just to regroup. The path of leadership is a difficult one, and to ensure his peoples continued belief in him, in the Gotei 13, and in their ability to win, he hid his insecurities behind a mask of frozen passion. An icy demeanor that was unwavering in belief, but one that reflected the innermost desire for victory for peace. He welcomed his comrades with open arms, made them believe not just him but in themselves. He was a mountain of ice able to weather through trial any danger and triumph over all that stood in his way. To his enemies, and to the masses of souls he guarded, he was a remorseless god of destruction, an agent of law who existed to quell the chaos that arose where ever the Hollows sprung. His victories were as bloody as his defeats, staining the landscape in the blood of the fallen. He was a monster, a dictator in all but name, who slew the Central 46 for their continued incompetence, a usurper and king-slayer who transformed the domain of the Soul King into his own personal throne following the untimely death of the Soul King. Beneath it all, lay a man crushed by the overwhelming responsibility of the world, his heart torn apart by the senseless genocide, and a soul wishing for nothing more than reprieve from the constant threat of destruction. In his weakest moments, behind the closed doors of his command center, he told the only person he could trust his fears, his doubts, and the shame of just not being strong enough, to stop this all from happening. He is a man conflicted between his belief in justice, and the reality that he must cast it aside to achieve victory. He often laments at the foolish idealism he held on to as a young Captain, ignorant of the nightmare of war. But in these times of grief, he finds himself enjoying the new found companionship he developed with his fellow Captains. The way dots on him like a mother, or how as bloodthirsty and violent as he is, gives him that approving smile as he enters the battlefield. The proud looks he receives from both and who see the future in him. Even the detestable gives Hitsugaya the respect he is due. After a century of conflict Hitsugaya has a emerged a changed man, no longer bearing the naive idealistic notions of his youth he is now wiser if a bit cynical. Perhaps as an outlet for dealing with the horrors of war and for others as part of some greater strategy, Hitsugaya can be sarcastically witty, exchanging dry banter with his allies, and enemies. He may speak casually but the way he talks of committing the most heinous atrocities can be quite chilling. More to the fact that he is perfectly willing and able to commit them if necessary. These moments though while uncommon are not rare, generally occurring amongst close friends and worthy foes. It is also noted that he has developed a remarkable level of patience especially given the incredible stresses he faced in the war, which demanded quick and decisive action. He displays the rare insight in knowing when to act decisively but also knowing when patience is required. Always appearing cool-headed, he rarely displays irritation or anger, at least visibly. It is his actions however that bear watching, for they are far more indicative of his current mood than any emotional outburst. When wit and conversation disappear, death usually follows. History The differences between one timeline and the next can be so infinitesimally small and insignificant that the exact point of divergence could hinge on but a single choice. One choice is all takes to shake the foundation one timeline and alter the future of another. In one world, became the vanguard against 's enemies, vanquishing every foe that sought its destruction. never survived his encounter with the , nor did once it hollowified. Why, some may ask, is that the eccentric shop keeper is not the same man he is in one world, and he decided not to offer his aid. Ultimately this one decision led to a radically different timeline with wildly different heroes, villians, and events. As for this worlds future, let us see what fate had in store for it. The Diamond Dust Rebellion The Hundred Year War Thousand Year Blood War Age of Heaven and Earth Powers & Abilities Hakuda Mastery Hoho Mastery Kido Mastery Zanjutsu Grandmaster To a Captain of Soul Society, the mastery of one's Zanpakutou is sacrosanct. It is more than just the knowledge of a thousand styles or even aptitude and tenacity of their battle prowess. To a true Captain of this glorious institution, it is the height of their power, the very measure by which they are judged worthy of bearing the title of Captain. But it wasn't until Hitsugaya slew his predecessor did he come to understand the very essence of Zanjutsu. It was never a matter of his speed, his technique with a particular strike, nor the damage he could inflict. It wasn't about the ability to cut a swath through a horde of rampaging Hollows with but a single cut. Zanjutsu is the relationship between oneself and the sword. The ability to connect with their soul companion, the unity of mind, body and soul. Mastery of Zanjutsu can only be achieved when the bond between Shinigami and Zanpakutou becomes so deep their souls so intertwined that determining where one soul began and the other ended is impossible. As Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, Hitsugaya has achieved this state, he and Hyourinmaru have in essence become one. The constant battles of over a century of war against the strongest denizens of his dimension have made this absolutely necessary. He is considered one of the strongest, if not the most powerful swordsman in all of Soul Society. Hitsugaya bested every Espada he battled, slaughtering his way through their ranks until he battled the unholy god himself - Aizen. Years after the war he still reigns as Soul Society's supreme general, a swordsman of unparalleled skill and ability, in short-- a master in the truest sense of the word. General Swordsmanship Prowess: At its most basic the techniques of Zanjutsu were designed to do battle against humans. But as Shinigami have evolved, and the presence and variety of their enemies escalated so too have their techniques. Eventually as one climbs through the ranks of this skill, they begin to learn and develop abilities allowing them to overcome the limitations of swordsmanship designed to fight humans and transition to those to fight the true enemy--- monsters. As a true master, a being who has reached the pinnacle of skill within his craft, Hitsugaya is a man of considerable prowess and capability. He has fought in countless battles against foes; human and demon alike of such wildly different forms these experiences have reshaped the very essence of his zanjutsu. Zanpakutou (氷輪丸, Ice Ring) is the name of this almighty spirit, an ancient entity said to rule the skies possessing dominion over all that is rain and snow. It is not a Zanpakutou spirit born from the soul but a divine god who descends from the high plains of heaven manifesting within the embodiment of the heavenly guardian. The heir apparent-- Hitsugaya Toshiro, is the current incarnation and wielder of this gods power. As the spirit companion of Hitsugaya it remains sealed in Zanpakutou form, appearing as an elegant nodachi its long blade glowing luminous silver in the light. At its guard lies a lustrous four-pointed star of bronze. Its hilt, sewn with mystical silk and fabric dyed with the hue of the sky and its sheath impossibly smooth and cold to the touch colored as the abysmal sea. Proud, elegant, and powerful; these are the traits of a dragon descended from a god. Born from the blood of Kagutsuchi when that divine essence flowed into the chaotic ocean, two dragons emerged. One descending below the sea to become its king and the other rising to heaven to become its guardian. When Soul Society formed from the ashes of fire long thought forgotten wielded by a , it was called. Time and time again it has ventured below, only for its vessel to be slain before its true power could brought to bear. But no more. Now its true power has finally awakened. *' ': To release the primordial winter, to call upon an ancient force of the world that nearly drowned it in a frozen tundra requires the utterance of a single phrase. It is not a command, for one does not control such frightening power, it is not a plea or some desperate cry for help, it will not aid such cowardice nor is it a demand. It is a summoning, a calling of the spirit, a request for kindred spirits to join once more in unity, it is-- friendship. Words whispered in declaration and kinship, Hitsugaya recites; "Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens" (霜天に坐せ, Sōten Ni Zase). The heavens become silent, the waters of the oceans still and the winds cease. The world comes to a halt, and there is nothing. Then a sudden pressure that lasted forever and no time at all jar's the world awake. Chilling winds howl like a dragons roaring that echoes into the sky above, dark rain clouds, thunder cackles in the sky illuminating the shimmering blade. The instant passes. Frigid cold envelopes the sword, ice explodes from it length swirling wildly about before collapsing into a singular spiraling form. The heavens weep. A dragon is born. From its maw it releases a deafening shout of triumph-- at last, it has come. Glowing crimson eyes that burn with godly might towers above- winter has come. :Shikai Special Ability: Hyorinmaru, the embodiment of the divine elements of water and ice, a a dragon that holds unrivaled dominion and power over the skies! With a but a thought it could drench the world below in an endless rainfall! Each droplet eroding away the very foundation of earth until everything is swept into an abymsal ocean. As it soars through the skies its flight of stirs the winds freezing the world in its wake! With a mighty roar it can unleash a thousand years of winter! But such power is restrained. In its shikai form, it still holds dominion over water and ice granting its wielder the ability to create them from his energy, draw their power from the atmosphere and command them with authority absolute. As Hitsugaya's energy flows from himself and into his blade, their powers intertwine like notes in a symphony. As they resonate with each other along the blade they reach their zenith at its tip, releasing unto the world their unified will--- and the elements obey. Like the coming tide of a raging tsunami, primal power bursts from blade's tip, a hurricane of water and ice swirling about until they form the lithe and majestic serpentine form of godly might- a dragon reborn! *'Tensō Jūrin' (天相従臨, Subjugation of the Heavens): The dragon that sits upon the frozen throne in heaven is its king, and the elements are bound to its will. Hyorinmaru is a god who commands with absolute authority the elements of rain and snow, granting it dominion over the heavens. This is the spiritual embodiment of that power allowing for the creation, or manipulation of the surrounding atmosphere. Clouds of the blackest night gather as though called, rain capable of plunging the world beneath an ocean, freezing sleet and snow that would turn its waters into a frozen kingdom, this is the power of Tensō Jūrin. When Hyorinmaru is released an immense tide of spiritual power washes over heaven and earth touching upon its divine elements. These forces then converge into a veritable maelstrom, allowing its wielder Hitsugaya to command them as he would his own body. But the sword itself acts as the key and with it, he can more easily control the elements by infusing his will into its blade. With a swipe of his blade torrential rain can descend from above like a waterfall, a flourish can cause the swirling winds to instantly freeze all that they touch. He is winter incarnate an avatar of the will of heaven itself, its heavenly guardian sent to vanquish all who would oppose its decree. Category:Abysmal Shadows